kingsfan_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Dating
Here is a list of couples who are currently or last seen in a romantic relationship. * January 29, 1999–Present — Zachary “Zack” Siler & Lanie Boggs start dating — She’s All That * March 29, 2002–Present — Zachary “Zak” Gibbs & Francesca de la Cruz start dating — Clockstoppers * May 10, 2002–Present — Dizzy Gillespie Harrison & Danielle start dating — The New Guy * August 15, 2003–Present — Jaffa Master Teal’c & High Priestess Ishta start dating — Stargate SG-1 * January 30, 2004–Present — Kyle Evans & Anna Ross start dating — The Perfect Score * January 30, 2004–Present — Matty Matthews & Francesca Curtis start dating — The Perfect Score * August 18, 2006–Present — Bartleby Lee Gaines & Monica Moreland start dating — Accepted * September 17, 2010–Present — “Woodchuck” Todd & Olive Penderghast start dating — Easy A * October 11, 2010–Present — Morgan Guillermo Grimes & Alexandra “Alex” McHugh start dating — Chuck * February 18, 2011–Present — John Smith/'Number Four' & Sarah Hart start dating — I Am Number Four * November 11, 2011–Present — John Casey, Col., USMC (Ret.) & Gertrude Verbanski, CEO start dating — Chuck * November 17, 2011–Present — Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D. & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D. start dating — The Big Bang Theory * July 15, 2012–Present — Alec Hardison & Parker start dating — Leverage * July 1, 2013–Present — Sensei Jack Brewer & Sempai Kimberly Beulah “Kim” Crawford start dating — Kickin’ It * March 14, 2014–Present — Lieutenant Logan Echolls, USN & Veronica Leigh Mars, PI, J.D. resume dating — Veronica Mars * April 11, 2014–Present — Detective Sergeant Daniel “Danny” Williams, HPD & Amber Vitale/'Melissa Armstrong' start dating — Hawaii Five-0 * June 9, 2014–Present — Lieutenant Charles “Chuck” Cooper, LAPD Special Investigation Section & Detective Amy Sykes, LAPD Major Crimes Division start dating — Major Crimes * January 21, 2015–Present — Spike/'William the Bloody' & Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer start dating — Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 10 * January 25, 2015–Present — Bo Dennis, PI, the Unaligned Succubus & Dr. Lauren Lewis, M.D. resume dating — Lost Girl * February 20, 2015–Present — Wesley “Wes” Rush & Bianca Piper start dating — The Duff * July 31, 2015–Present — King Benjamin Florian “Ben” & Maleficent Bertha “Mal” start dating — Descendants * September 11, 2015–Present — Farkle J. Minkus & Isadora Smackle start dating — Girl Meets World * January 8, 2016–Present — Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, HPD & Inspector Abigail “Abby” Dunn, SFPD start dating — Hawaii Five-0 * February 22, 2016–Present — Supervisory Special Agent G. Callen, NCIS Office of Special Projects & Anastasia “Anna” Kolcheck start dating — NCIS: Los Angeles * November 15, 2016–Present — Detective Joseph “Joe” West, CCPD & District Attorney Cecile Horton, SCDA start dating — The Flash * September 1994–Present — Headmaster Harry Planter & Hermione Jane Granger start sleeping together — “Love Through Time” * November 1994–Present — Headmaster Harry Planter & Assistant Professor Fleur Isabel Delacour start sleeping together — “Love Through Time” * 1995–Present — Headmaster Harry Planter & Nymphadora Tonks start sleeping together — “Love Through Time” * September 1, 1996–Present — Harry James Potter & Hermione Jean Granger start dating — “Christmas with the Grangers” * 1997–Present — Jason Lee Scott/'Red Morphin Warrior' & Jamaica Theresa “Jamie” Zedden/'Purple Zeo Ranger' start dating — “Personality Conflicts” * 1997–Present — Thomas Tyler “Tommy” Oliver/'Zeo Ranger V–Red' & Lillian “Lil” O’Neil/'Zeo Shadow Ranger' start dating — “Personality Conflicts” * October 2, 2001–Present — Spike/'William the Bloody' & Faith Lehane, the Vampire Slayer start dating — “My Daughter…the What?” * October 4, 2001–Present — Angel, the Vampire With a Soul & Paige Matthews start dating — “Sent to the Witch”, “The Love of a Vampire”, “The Sire, the Son, and the Future” * 2002–Present — Angel, the Vampire With a Soul & Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer resume dating — “My Daughter…the What?” * 2002–Present — Detective Robert O. “Bobby” Goren, NYPD Major Case Squad & Willow Danielle Rosenberg start dating — “My Daughter…the What?” * 2002–Present — Dr. Rupert Edmund Giles, Ph.D. & Detective Olivia “Liv” Benson, NYPD start dating — “My Daughter…the What?” * May 2003–Present — Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris, CEO & Dawn Marie Summers start dating — “Wild Horses” * 2004–Present — Jason Lee Scott/'Red Ranger'/'Gold Ranger' & Kira Ford/'Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger' start dating — “Immortal Ranger” * July 4, 2005–Present — Captain Harmon “Harm” Rabb, Jr., JAGC, USN & Captain Gillian Anne “Gill” Shephard, RA start dating — “A Friendly Demonstration” * August 2005–Present — First Sergeant Victor Galindez, USMC & Legalman 1st Class Jennifer “Jen” Coates, USN start dating — “A Friendly Demonstration” * November 7, 2007–Present — Brigadier General Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF & Lieutenant Colonel Samantha “Sam” Carter-O’Neill, Ph.D., USAF start dating — “Stargate SVU” * December 11, 2009–Present — Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. & Special Agent Olivia “Liv” Benson, B.A., FBI start dating — “Stargate SVU” * June 4, 2010–Present — Special Agent Richard Edgar “Rick” Castle, M.A., FBI & Special Agent Jordan Shaw, FBI start dating — “Of Officers and Agents”, “Jr. Agent Richard Castle, FBI” * December 11, 2012–Present — Willow Danielle Rosenberg & Rebekah Mikaelson start dating — “Compelled by Love”, “Undone by Love”, “Healed by Love” * December 11, 2012–Present — Matthew G. “Matt” Donovan & Dawn Marie Summers start dating — “Compelled by Love”, “Undone by Love”, “Healed by Love” * March 20, 2013–Present — Roy William Harper, Jr. & Thea Dearden Queen, the Vampire Slayer start dating — “Broken Not Destroyed” * July 20, 2013–Present — Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris & Elijah Mikaelson start dating — “Compelled by Love”, “Undone by Love”, “Healed by Love” * January 1, 2014–Present — Oliver Jonas Queen/the Arrow & IT Technician Felicity Meghan Smoak, M.Sc., SCPD start dating — “Broken Not Destroyed” * 2022–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Fleur Isabel Weasley (née Delacour) start sleeping together — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” * 2024–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) start sleeping together — “Payment Plan” * 2024–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Rose Weasley start sleeping together — “Payment Plan” * 2025–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Rose Weasley start sleeping together — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” * 2025–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Lily Luna Potter start sleeping together — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” * 2026–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) start sleeping together — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” * 2026–Present — Harry James Potter, Mst. Ar., DMLE (Ret.) & Bianca Potter (née Andrews) start sleeping together — “Potter’s Palace of Pleasure” Category:Currently dating